Mews, Cyniclons, and Ninja
by Dai Ryu Okami of the Cherokee
Summary: in the past the fisrt humans were used to create weapons. the weapons did not work for the aliens. the weapons are now back... will earth be distroyed for real this time? (the weapons are the cause of the polution in the past.)


**Hello! This is going to be my first crossover fanfic ever! (So please just tell me what you think instead of flaming me to death!) I will try to make it be a very good story. So pretty please enjoy! PS. KyuubiHost's story gave me the idea of how to start the story. Thank you KyuubiHost!**

**The world of ninjas…**

(Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Akamaru, and Kiba were training together on teams.)

"Gotcha Sasuke!" Naruto whooped right before he was gotten by Sakura with the out tagging kunai. "Actually you are out as well: good job Sakura." replied Sasuke with a chuckle. Then Ino started fighting Sakura "Looks like we still get into fights as friends, right billboard brow?" Sakura was suddenly very angry. Only Ino seemed to notice that they were the last ones fighting.

"You're gonna pay for deciding to call me that you little brat!" they both knew that they were playing with each other, but Ino was trying to make Sakura loose her focus by making her angry. They kept at it until they both landed a blow on the other at the same time.

"Well, looks like we- did you hear that?" they all stopped to listen. Sasuke suddenly threw a kunai past the girls. Thunk. "Tobi, Leave now. We will fight and kill you if you don't." "Well Sasuke, that is going to be difficult if you are dead yourself." Suddenly the space around all of them started spinning, and all except Sasuke screamed as they fell.

**The world of the Mews…**

"Is that Rei? You used her spirit for the chimera anima and because of that we-" suddenly there was screaming until about a dozen people fell from the sky. Most of them landed on their feet. "Sasuke, where are we and why are we still alive?" the pinkette and the blonde asked together. "Guys, we should get rid of the poisonous butterfly first or we might die this time." One of them said. They glanced at the butterfly "I'll take care of it!" the two girls yelled in unison.

"Flower bomb!" the butterfly dodged it. "CHAAAA!" the pinkette was suddenly in five places at once they all threw knife like blades and did strange hand signs. Then the butterfly was in a storm of knives right before it detransformed. "Done! Now what do we do?" The guys all laughed: the lavender eyed girl looked at the aliens, "Umm… guys… what are… umm… how are those people flying?" they looked at the aliens. "Hey! How are you guys doing that? If you tell me I show you my ultimate attack."

"NARUTO!" the dozen other people yelled in unison. The older alien answered "We are not human. It is one of our natural abilities…" Naruto was still confused but made some hand signs. There was smoke growing under him until he was high above the ground. "NARUTO!" came from a very loud voice.

"Oh come on toad dude! What are these people with the giant ears?" the mews and aliens were shocked when the smoke revealed a toad that was bigger than a house. "They were the old Earthlings who lived here before the humans did. And they are actually amphibians that call themselves Cyniclons. Are you happy now, Naruto?" the toad replied with an irritated growl. "Later Sasuke, Sakura, and friends. Bye toad sage." It was suddenly gone.

"HEY! I' WASN'T DONE ASKING QUESTIONS, YA STUPID TOAD!" Taruto and Kisshu both started laughing really hard at him. "Kisshu. Taruto. Lets go." Then the Cyniclons were gone. "We can try asking the slug about them." The pinkette made different hand signs. This time there was a slug, "Oh, dear. How did you little ones end up here, Sakura?" the slug looked at the girl on top of it. "We were attacked by Tobi. Do you have any useful information on the Cyniclons, sensei?"

The slug seemed to be thinking about it, "You ninjas wee originally an experiment that was created from the first humans by the Cyniclons. But some how they were never able to control your ancestors. There was eventually a war between the first ninja and the Cyniclons: both sides used very toxic weapons that almost destroyed Earth. But your ancestors, the ninjas, were somehow sent else where to live. "

"While most of the original humans were left here to clean the planet until it was a safe place to live again. They cleaned the planet and waited for their masters to return… they never came back to the ones they left behind. So the humans of this place eventually forgot their masters and their task to keep Earth clean. That led to this point in time. Sorry, dears. I have to leave for an appointment now. Bye little ones, nice to meet you humans and nekos." She disappeared with those words.

"REALLY?! Does anyone know why they keep leaving without letting us finish?" she faced the other 'ninjas.' "We can ask the snake. We will clarify that we have more than one question first though. Meanwhile what are you girls and what do you have to do with them?" Sasuke faced the Mews.

Ryou had decided that by snake they once again meant a giant one. "First we would like to ask about you calling the snake to ask it for information, if you do not mind. But the girls have had their DNA infused with the DNA of different animals to help them fight the aliens that just attacked the lady." He pointed to a lady that another man was helping out of a cocoon like orb.

"Does she need medical assistance? I specialize in the medical arts." Sakura ran over to the girl as Masha flew over and dropped her soul back into her body. "Thank you for offering, but all that was wrong with her was that she was missing her soul. Masha just gave it back to her so she will be fine now." She looked at the little Masha "Masha helpful! Masha helpful!" the flying creature said.

All of the ninja girls said "Aaawwwweeeee! He is so cute!" they watched as he flew around "Masha is so cute! Masha is so cute! Masha thinks the ninja girls are cute too!" the guys looked at the girls. "They all fell in love with the little dude…"

**What do you think so far? Is it good? Pretty please review! **


End file.
